


Day 20 - Rum

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: He almost jumped in surprise when his phone went off, the screen lighting up and vibrating as the phone chimed. But seeing the caller ID didn’t relieve any of his surprise.Akaashi Keiji, the phone read, the name of his ex-boyfriend bright white on his screen.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Day 20 - Rum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Street - SakuAka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566071) by [juicewho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicewho/pseuds/juicewho). 



> This is a spin-off of juicewho's fic, my dear and lovely writing buddy. Read her's before mine to understand what in the world is happening!
> 
> Have fun!

Sakusa sighed in relief, finally putting the finishing touches on the group project he hadn’t found partners for. The lecture hall had been so quiet and calm until the professor had announced the project and that it would be self-chosen groups. Sakusa had frozen, eyes darting around the room as people started talking and getting closer to him. 

He felt suffocated as he began to imagine bacteria climbing into his lungs, breathing was a secondary thought to his phobia crushing his ability to keep calm, to be reasonable. In the end, he didn’t find a group so he just worked on the project alone.

Unfortunately, that meant almost quadruple the work had been placed on him and he was awake at three in the morning. But he had finally finished and quickly hauled himself over to his bed, wanting to check his phone before he fell asleep. He almost jumped in surprise when his phone went off, the screen lighting up and vibrating as the phone chimed. But seeing the caller ID didn’t relieve any of his surprise.

 _Akaashi Keiji_ , the phone read, the name of his ex-boyfriend bright white on his screen, the calming sound of the marimba at odds with the confusion clouding his thoughts. It had been years since Sakusa had walked away from Akaashi in the street, years since he had silently hoped for Akaashi to call out to him one more time, to ask him to stay. 

Years and barely any communication between the two. Sakusa panicked quietly, debating whether to pick up the call or not. Before he got to choose, the line went dead, four rings with no answer causing the automatic disconnection. 

Sakusa held a tinge of regret, wanting to know what Akaashi had to say. But he didn’t feel it for long, as his phone rang again, the same name flashing on the screen just as it had a moment ago. _Is he in danger? Does he need me?_ His curiosity was sparked, as this time he tapped the bright green button, bracing as he held the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” The question was a formality, clearly, he already knew who was on the other end but he didn’t know what else to say.

“Omi!” Sakusa cringed, both the use of his nickname and the loud tone that was the opposite of what he expected from Akaashi. He could hear music thumping in the background as well as other voices laughing and cheering. “You never _called_ me, Omi-Omi!” His speech was slurred, the laugh that followed drunken and far too happy for the situation he had brought up.

“You said we… You said we couldn’t be together, Akaashi. You cut us off, not me.” It sounded harsh even to his own ears, but the drunk boy didn’t seem to mind.

“I _tried_ , Omi! I wanted to tell you _so many things_ , but I couldn’t!” The former setter giggled again. Sakusa remembered that feeling, wanting to push the words from his mind and out into the world but each time he tried his mind would go blank, keeping him from saying what he wanted to most. His mouth dried when he realized Akaashi must have felt the same way. “I _loved_ you, Omi! But you didn’t love me!” 

Sakusa blanched at the admittance. They hadn’t ever spoken those words in their short time together, but he knew he had felt the same. 

“Akaashi, I–” Sakusa didn’t know what to say, obviously Akaashi wasn’t in his right mind, he was clearly drunk past the point of keeping the self-containment that he usually carried. Sakusa would know; he had never made it past those walls. Before he could form an actual answer, a crash sounded through the phone, a glass shattering.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Another man’s voice crawled its way to Sakusa’s ear, the sound of his condescending tone-setting Sakusa on edge. “Come on, let me clean up your shirt.” Akaashi made a hesitant sound, his voice much louder than the other man’s.

“It’s fine!” Akaashi had receded a little, his voice less carefree and confident.

“No, I want to _help_ you. I’ll take you to my hotel room to clean off your clothes, alright?” His suggestive tone made Sakusa’s skin boil, his expression twisting in anger as the man continued to pester Akaashi even though he kept saying no.

“Akaashi.” His tone was deadly. “Where are you right now.” His seriousness caught Akaashi off guard, stopping in the middle of another protest. 

“Rosenhill,” he answered quietly, seeming to have sobered up in the possible danger that confronted him. Sakusa nodded even though Akaashi couldn’t see him and pulled on his mask and jacket, running out of the dorm and to his car parked outside. He couldn’t stand the public transportation so eventually saved up enough to buy a car. 

Sakusa didn’t really know what or where Rosenhill was so he pulled up the directions, relieved that the estimated time was only a few minutes. He kept Akaashi on the line, setting the phone on his dash in speaker mode before he let the GPS guide him to a place he'd surely be incredibly uncomfortable. _But he needs me_ , it was the only thought that ran through his head, overwhelming the usual place in his mind that held his fear.

The minutes dragged, each red light or stop sign making Sakusa consider if it would be faster to run. He heard the voice get louder, an indication that he was getting closer to Akaashi. But the disagreeing sounds Akaashi kept Sakusa sounding through the speaker, the knowledge Akaashi needed him never wavering.

He swerved dangerously into the parking lot of the club, parking quickly and rushing to the door. It was very late without many people still waiting to go inside but one look at the inside made Sakusa’s stomach churn once more, concern and the urge to pull himself away coming back to him. _Akaashi_. He was standing outside now, phone still in his hand with his other wrist being pulled by the man Sakusa assumed was the one he heard earlier.

He stormed up to the two, pushing the other drunk man out of the way, his balance very off and Sakusa’s years of volleyball proving to be far superior. He landed ass-first on the pavement, looking up at Sakusa with disgust.

“What’s wrong, shithead, I’m just trying to give this little doll a good time.” His eyes darted to Akaashi, hunger flashing in the muddy brown irises. Sakusa wasn’t one for confrontation, even seething with rage. He knew any more would definitely lead to a breakdown, in fact he was surprised it hadn’t already done so.

“Akaashi, let’s go.” Sakusa didn’t touch Akaashi, hands feeling dirty from pushing the man to the ground. He turned tail and walked away, the shorter boy following, stumbling and still a little drunk. 

The man, still on the floor, scoffed and spit in their direction. Without facing the disgusting man, Sakusa couldn’t tell whether or not the saliva had landed on him, but his mind played tricks on him, skin crawling and feeling imaginary bacteria on his exposed neck.

Sakusa could hardly breathe, quickly making his way into his car before obsessively scrubbing at the back of his neck. He took the hand sanitizer that always sat between the front seats and squeezed the cooling gel onto his hands and layered it thickly on his skin.

Akaashi had already entered the car, watching Sakusa in confusion. The car smelled like rum, and for the first time since Sakusa had arrived, he took a good look at his ex-boyfriend. Tired eyes and messy hair greeted him as he looked at Akaashi’s face, a large spill of an amber liquid across his lightly colored shirt. Rum had always smelled like medicine to Sakusa, and medicine always reminded him of the hospital and the cleanliness that was required there, that train of thought calming Sakusa’s breathing and his tensed face. 

“Are–” Akaashi’s speech was still slurred but he wore a serious expression this time. “Are you okay?” Sakusa remembered that Akaashi hadn’t ever seen him like this, had never heard the thoughts he could never form on his tongue.

He rested his head against the back of his seat, relaxed a little more from the smell around him and the familiar comfort of his own car. He’d had years and years of learning how to speak, how to communicate effectively with people and let them help him, mainly after his relationship with Akaashi had ended. “I have severe germaphobia.” Akaashi blinked in surprise, no doubt replaying moments in their relationship where Sakusa was uncomfortable, when he refused to touch something or be touched. 

“Oh.” His voice was quiet, his speech still not completely clear. “I never knew.” Sakusa smiled bitterly to himself under the mask. _Of course you didn’t,_ he thought. _I never told you_. Akaashi was watching him, curiosity showing in the way he tilted his head to the side. “Why did you come get me?” Sakusa opened his mouth, prepared to answer with _‘because you needed me_ ,’ but decided against it.

“I don’t know. Why did you call me?” Akaashi had no reply and just shrugged loosely, still inebriated. They watched each other for just a moment, each studying the other intently before Sakusa snapped out of it and asked Akaashi for directions to his apartment. Akaashi gave him the wrong instructions, however, and they ended up at Sakusa’s dorm after he’d given up trying to drive the drunk home. 

He walked beside Akaashi, leading the way to his dorm. His roommate was typically unable to handle Sakusa’s obsessive behaviors and was rarely there, even on weeknights. He allowed Akaashi to sit on the bed across from his own and they both laid down carefully, neither of them minding the smell of rum mingling in the air or their disheveled states, something Sakusa would absolutely care about in any other scenario, but the beautiful face that was still watching him allowed him to forget, even for a moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome :)


End file.
